So-called “convoy-type driving” or adaptive cruise control (ACC) is a type of a driver assistance system in vehicles which is able to determine the relative position and the relative velocity of a so-called host vehicle in relation to a preceding vehicle and is able to set a setpoint distance by controlling and a setpoint relative velocity by braking and drivetrain intervention. The relative distance is typically determined by a time-of-flight measurement, and the relative velocity by a Doppler measurement of a radar. This is the reason why there are many radar-based ACC systems on the market.